A suitable golf club to a golfer is something just like a good brush to a painter, both require delicate skills that can only be accumulated and upgraded by constant practice.
As the putting green is usually the main battlefield, in addition to skill and experience, a suitable putter is also an advantageous weapon in competition for award. Besides the material a putter is made of, a low gravity center in same height with ball center is considered a must for the putter to enable a player to putt at the so-called sweet spot. Most of the golf putters employed so far are of two-piece ensemble, which are briefly described with annexed diagrams as below:
1. FIG. 1 shows a golf putter in two-piece ensemble of putter head 1 and neck 10. A plurality of tapped bores 11 is aligned in the putter head 1 for screw-fixing the neck 10 by selecting one of the bores 11 before inserting a shaft 12 in the neck 10 to eliminate offset of the center of gravity A of the putter head 1 (shown in FIG. 2). However, there can be only 2 or 3 adjustable bores 11 available owing to limited space of the putter head 1 that is insufficient to fit the individuals.
2. FIG. 3 indicates another example of golf putter in two-piece ensemble by combining a putter head 2 and a neck 20.
The neck 20 is screw-fixed in the putter head 2 before inserting a shaft 21, and because the center of gravity A can not be adjusted, hence, it fails to fit players widely despite of the curved neck 20 that is designed for various striking postures and habits.
3. According to FIG. 5, a further example of golf putter in two-piece ensemble by combining a neck 30 and a putter head 3 before coupling with a shaft 31. In this case, the unadjustable center of gravity A locates at an upper level than the center of gravity B of a golf ball as shown in FIG. 6.
4. An additional balance weight is usually added to the putter head in order to have the center of gravity fixed to the best position, which cannot be easily changed further on the spot, so that a player has to prepare extra putters when he alters his striking posture.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.